


Of Hangovers and Regrets

by Fluid_Thoughts



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Other, Sisters, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluid_Thoughts/pseuds/Fluid_Thoughts
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of some fluff, cuddles and angst after the events of 2x07. Begins in the time after Wynonna kills Jonas but before Waverly confesses at the homestead. Wayhaught and sisterly fluff!





	Of Hangovers and Regrets

Waverly sighed in exasperation, although she couldn’t help the slight smile that tugged on the edge of her lips. Concentrating on the boiling kettle in front of her, she tried to regain her stony façade, knowing that her girlfriend deserved a little hostility. Her adorable drunken girlfriend, who was currently buried in blankets on the bed making the cutest little whimpers. It was hard enough to stay mad at Nicole’s adorable tipsy face, let alone the heart melting noises she kept making.

Catching herself smiling again Waverly quickly shook her head and finished making the coffee, moving around easily in Nicole’s kitchen. She grabbed some pain killers in a split-second decision, not wanting her officer to suffer despite her anger.

Nicole was just way too cute for that.

Pursing her lips, she wandered over to the bedroom, placing the mugs and the medicine down gently before sitting on the edge of the bed, purposely putting distance between them. She knew that she would melt into Nicole if she touched her and automatically forgive her. That was just unacceptable right now. Nicole would just have to sweat it out a little longer.

“Here you go Nicole.” She said stiffly, ignoring the charming way her girl perked up at the sound of her voice.

“Thanks Baby, you’re the bes-bestest in the whole world.”

Waverly huffed, she was quickly losing the battle to stay upset, a smile breaking through as Nicole struggled to untangle herself from her clumsy blanket fort. She was just too cute.

“Yeah well I wish I could say the same to you.”

Immediately Nicole’s giddy expression dropped. She choked briefly on the pill she was swallowing, spluttering on a mouthful of coffee and wrinkling her nose at the slight burn. Waverly was torn between guilt and adoration as her girlfriend’s eyes widened and her lip quivered. She had forgotten how overly emotional drunk Nicole was.

“I know and I suck and I’m sorry b-but thas’ were Wynonna was goin’ and, and you said to watch her so I did. I did and stuff happened s-so I had to drink for her, ya know? For three. But I was there the whole time with m-my sock gun, so it’s alright. Please don’t be mad Waves I didn’t wanna lie. Nothin’ happened really because you were there bein all pretty and stuff and got the bad guy!”

Nicole sucked in a deep breath after her speech. She looked up at Waverly from under wet eye-lashes imploringly. Just like a damn puppy dog thought Waverly grudgingly. She could barely stay mad at that face sober and she couldn’t stay mad at her now.

Ugh, screw it. She tried.

Sighing again she reached forward and smoothed Nicole’s hair, encouraging her to lie back down. Leaning into her hand with a giddy smile Nicole finally relaxed and tugged on the end of Waverly’s jumper until the smaller girl clambered under the covers with her, letting Nicole nuzzle happily into her stomach.

Waverly let out a breath and closed her eyes, just enjoying the moment with her girlfriend. She could feel some of the stress of the last few days evaporate. Tangling her fingers in Nicole’s hair again she decided that she could stay for an hour or two before she would have to go back to the homestead. There was no way that she could get out of this bed anyway, not with Nicole childishly tracing the lines of her abs under her sweater.

“I really like your tummy Waves.” The deputy slurred happily, her toothy smile pressed against Waverly’s now exposed side.

Waverly couldn’t help the loud laugh that tumbled out of her mouth, laughing harder at Nicole’s pout when the movement displaced her head.

“Thanks Baby, that’s really sweet. I like your tummy too, ya know.”

Nicole giggled into her and then yawned cutely. Snuggling up to the brunette she closed her eyes, ready to sleep the alcohol off. Moving her hand from her hair Waverly dragged it down Nicole’s back and started to rub circles to help her sleep – something she had learned Nicole liked very recently after…certain activities. Pushing down any thoughts of what Nicole looked like after a particularly mind-blowing round of sex Waverly waited until her girlfriend was asleep to move. 

Gently placing the Deputy’s head down on the pillow and covering her to the chin with blankets she pressed a fleeting kiss to Nicole’s forehead and another to her cheek, right on the spot where her dimple appeared.

“Bye Sweetie.” She whispered and crept out of the bedroom as quietly as she could.

She leant against the doorframe for a second, unable to resist the temptation to watch her lady sleep. Sometimes Waverly still couldn’t believe that Nicole was hers – that Nicole wanted to be hers. She was so incredibly lucky to have her. Honestly Waverly could barely imagine her life without her. 

Smiling one last time she committed the sight of her sleeping girlfriend to memory before leaving the apartment.

*

Wynonna frowned down at the top of Waverly’s head in troubled thought. After dropping the bomb that her baby sister didn’t think she was actually her baby sister, Waverly had promptly cried herself to sleep on Wynonna’s chest, grimacing even in her sleep.

Swallowing harshly, she gently stroked the top of her sister’s head – because Waverly was her sister, no matter what birth certificates and DNA had to say about it – and tried to think back when Waverly had been born. Wynonna hadn’t been that much older herself, it was completely plausible that she couldn’t remember Mama being pregnant or giving birth. Most older siblings only had memories of chubby faced toddlers and awkward pre-teens.

Right?

What Wynonna could remember was Willa always being wary of the baby, never quite connecting with her the way Wynonna had. Never quite…loving her. There were moments where the atmosphere around the homestead had been tense, but their parents had loved Waverly – had raised and treated her the same way as the other girls.

It could have just been Bobo planting thoughts in Waverly’s head to freak her out. It would hardly have been surprising.

But there was a sinking feeling deep down in Wynonna’s stomach (not the feeling of a small human thing growing there but an awful suspicion) that said there was more to this than just Bobo’s mind games. Maybe…maybe there was some truth to what Waverly had been saying.

Growling slightly Wynonna used the hand not wrapped around Waverly to swipe angrily at the tears caught in her eye-lashes. Damn hormones. Waverly was hers, her sister, her Baby Girl. Nothing would change that. She still loved her more than anything. (There was a small nagging feeling at the back of her mind that there was another being that she would grow to love as much as her sister but she pushed it away. One thing at a time).

Waverly grumbled in her sleep and tightened her arm from where it was resting on the top of Wynonna’s thighs, just under her bump. She pressed her face into Wynonna’s (now larger chest) and sighed, releasing some tension in her sleep, her shoulders finally relaxing.

Smiling at the child-like gesture, Wynonna craned her neck down and pressed a long kiss to the top of Waverly’s hair, promising herself that they would get to the bottom of this shit-storm together. 

She wouldn’t lose her. Ever.

*  
Groaning in pain and regret, Nicole rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen, pouting when she realised her girlfriend hadn’t stayed the night. She had just filled a pot of coffee when her phone started to ring loudly, causing her head to scream out in pain.

Squinting and mentally cursing Wynonna she picked the damn thing up and fumbled with it until she finally pressed the answer button.

“Ello?” she croaked, stumbling back in the kitchen to look for more pain-killers.

There was a quiet laugh from the other end of the line.

“Hey Baby, how are you feeling?”

Sighing in relief at the sound of her lovely girlfriend’s voice Nicole slumped against the counter and pressed the phone closer to her ear.

“Just peachy. But I am never drinking with Wynonna again.” She smiled as Waverly’s melodious laughter floated down the phone line. “Did you get home okay?”

“Mmm. I, I err, told Wynonna. Ya know, about me not being an Earp and stuff.”

Nicole sucked in a breath and her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn’t expected Waverly to mention anything until they knew all of the details for sure.

“Oh Baby. How are you both doing? Do you need me to come over?”

“Would you?” Waverly asked with a watery voice. “But, maybe in a while, Wynonna’s just waking up and I think we need to time to process this. She probably has questions now that she’s forced to stay sober.”

“Of course, Honey, I’ll come by later. Listen, just remember that I’m with you, no matter what. As long as you want me.”

Waverly giggled again and they both pretended not to hear the quiver in her voice.

“What if I want you forever?”

“Then forever it is Baby.”


End file.
